The invention relates to a water-conducting domestic appliance in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
For example, dishwashers usually have a pressure-regulating means, which provides a pressure balance when an excess pressure occurs in the washing container. The pressure-regulating means can for example be embodied as a valve. In the case of an excess pressure, for example due to a so-called expansion jolt, the pressure-regulating means can open, whereby the pressure resulting inside the washing container is released. This pressure-regulating means also designated as the appliance ventilation is usually connected to a conduit system, which is connected to the washing container. In particular, the introduction of a special opening into the washing container intended for the pressure-regulating means is, however, undesirable from a production point of view as well as for cost reasons.